Collaborative engineering is a process of engineering collaboratively, together by multiple individuals, typically using multiple tools that each have a different focus or purpose. During collaborative engineering processes, various data sets may be exchanged between the various tools that are used, which may eliminate data redundancy, but may also cause shared data to get out of sync.